(1) Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile toy and, more particularly, to a mobile skateboard-shaped toy which is propelled by a displaceable flywheel.
(2) Description of Related Art
Toy vehicles which are propelled by flywheels have long been known in the art. Conventionally, toy vehicles are designed to include a gear train to transmit rotation of a permanently affixed flywheel to the drive axles of other wheels. Since the flywheel is not removable or repositionable, the toy vehicle is limited to one type of movement as well as one type of surface for propelling the toy vehicle.
Thus, a continuing need exists for a mobile toy with a displaceable flywheel to allow the mobile toy to perform various stunts, to be utilized on various play surfaces, and to easily change the appearance of the mobile toy.